New year, New beginnings
by gillian dana
Summary: What happened after that beautiful kiss between Mulder and Scully on New years eve? Writen for Egyptian Princess! Happy Birthday!


**New year, New Beginnings !!!**

**This story id dedicated to Egyptian Princess!! Everyone this is her birthday present from me to her. Happy Birthday!!! I wrote this story just for her because it's the kind of story she had always wanted to read about so here it is !!!! I hope you like it!!! I have truly worked really hard on this story all week during my free time in school and I just hope it's worth it!!! Please Please Please Review!!!!**

**Just as Mr. Black leaves with hs daughter Jordan out of the waiting room Mulder walks in with his arm in a Sling and finds Scully just staring up at the t.v. watching Dick Clark of course like he is on every new year getting ready for the less than a minute countdown to the year 2000.**

**Mulder stands right next to Scully and both just watch and here the whole crowd in New York City in Times Square.**

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!!!!**

**Dick Clark: Happy New Year 2000 !!!**

**Mulder then looks at Scully who now has a gentle smile spread across her face and he briefly glances at her lips until she notices him looking at her and so she does the same. Mulder leans in and kisses Scully right then and there. She does not hold back and neither does he. It's now or never Mulder tells himself jus a second before he does indeed kiss her. Both kiss for about a couple of seconds and then pull apart.**

**The world didn't end.**

**No, it didn't.**

**Happy new year Scully.**

**Happy new year Mulder.**

**Both start to move from their spots and head for the back door when then Mulder brings his free arm around Scully and pulls her close, he then opens the door for her and he lets he walk out in front of him.**

**Mulder walks her to her car and still at this moment they have not said a word to eachother. In reality Scully is in shock and confused about what really happened in there. She opens her car door and as she gets in Mulder closes her door and she rolls down her window and he bends down to her level.**

**Mulder what just..?**

**What?**

**Never mind.**

**No come on tell me.**

**Forget it Mulder.**

**Ok fine I wont bother you anymore. Be careful, it's new years and there's a lot of crazy and drunk people out there.**

**I will.**

**Promise?**

**I promise.**

**I'll see you Monday then?**

**Well if I dont get in a terrible accident now with a drunken maniac who is ringing in the new year then yeah you will see me on Monday.**

**Dana, that's not funny.**

**Who says I was trying to be funny.**

**Mulder gives her a serious look.**

**I'll be fine Mulder, I promise now Im gonna go home and you should do the same.**

**I know im going to leave right now. **

**He then seperates himslef from her car and lets her drive off with them just waving good bye at eachother.**

**Bye!!**

**Happy new year Dana!!**

**And then that was it she was out of the parking lot and he headed for his car.**

**Meanwhile Scully arroves home safelyand changes into her usual silk pajamas and headed straight to bed.**

**Mulder got home and just layed down on his bed, didn't even bother changing and just stared up at the ceiling and he then started talking to himself.**

**You idiot, how could you do that to her? You kiss her and nothing! No I love you Dana or I have been wanitng to do that oh I dont know for the past two years! I have had a crush on you for three years! Nothing, I say nothing!!!**

**In Scully's room...**

**Scully lyes in her bed and just stares at her alarm clock and tosses and turns.**

**Why did he do this to me? He kisses me and then nothing he just talks about how the world hasn't ended, well no kidding!! Of course the world didn't end cause if it did then I would not be in this mess! Well that conversation was cute,but come on does he like me? Yes or no??? Ahh Mulder why did you do this to me!!!**

**They both tossed and turned in their bed and kept punishing eachpther for not saying anything after that wonderful kiss.**

**Scully glances at her alarm clock.**

**3:00 a.m.**

**Well this is wonderful the year just started and Mulder has already given me my first sleep less night! Mulder why? Why do this to me?**

**Mulder looks at his alarm clock...**

**3:00 a.m.**

**Should I call her? Im gonna call her because I just have to tell her. **

**Her gets out of bed and grabs the phone and dials her number.**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Hello Mulder.**

**Hey, how did you know it was me?**

**It's 3 a.m. it's always you.**

**Well your right there G woman. Um did I wake you?**

**No.**

**No? How come it's 3 a.m.**

**I have a lot on my mind.**

**Mulder just stayed silent. He knew Scully was thinking about him and how he should have said something.**

**Mulder?**

**Oh yeah sorry, umm hey listen I have something to tell you..**

**And I have something to tell you but it I want to tell you in person so if you dont mind and only if you would like to could you come over?**

**Mulder was nervous yet full of excitment.**

**Yeah! Sure! I'll be there in what ten minuets.**

**Ok that's fine.**

**Ok see you soon.**

**Bye Mulder.**

**Scully hung up the phoneand immediatly jumped out of bed and made her bed, then changed into some jeans and a green form fitting v neck sweater. Scully knew that Mulder would like her outfit. He always told her she looked pretty in green and he loved her in jeans.**

**Ten minuets later...**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Hey Mulder!**

**Hey Scully.**

**Come in please.**

**Mulder comes in and already takes off his leather coat and gives it to a anticipated Scully who was ready to hang up his coat and get to talking.**

**Thanks.**

**No problem. Mulder I made some coffee want some?**

**If you dont mind.**

**Not at all.**

**She heads into the kitchen and pours the coffee in to their usual coffee mugs.**

**Mulder sit down. Just relaxe.**

**Mulder nervously sat donw on Scully's couch and she came infrom the other side and handed his cup. She then sat on the couch with her feet bended up aswell. Mulder thought she looked so cute yet so beautiful. She sat there staring into space and blowing over her hot coffee until she finally glanced at him.**

**What are you looking at?**

**You.**

**Scully just blushes and takes a sip of her coffee as does Mulder.**

**Scully. Dana I have something to tell you.**

**And I have something to tell you.**

**Well go ahead.**

**Oh no you go first.**

**Ladies first.**

**I insist.**

**Wel here it goes. Dana I love you.**

**Tears were already forming in Scully's eyes and so he put down his mug and took Scully's and put it down aswell on the coffee table and held her hands.**

**I kissed you tonight because I was my way of breaking the ice between us.**

**I wish you would have told me that.**

**Im sorry I wish I coud have told you. Believe me Dana I have been wanting to tell you that I love you for the longest time.**

**I can believe that.**

**Now I just gotta know do you feel the same way about me?**

**Yes. Very much.**

**Tears were already streaming down her face while tears were just forming in his eyes. He pulled her close to him and she placed her head against his chest and he played with her hair.**

**I never thought I was going to tell ever be able to tell you.**

**Why?**

**I just never thought well you know that you actually found me interesting or attractive to say the least.**

**Mulder lifted Scully's head from his chest and just cupped her face with his hand.**

**Dana you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Sweet heart you mean everything to me. I love everything about you. The way you walk in every morning, how you always have a salad for lunch because you think your too fat which by the way you are so not. I love you Scully.. all of you. And I cant believe you dont think I would find you attractive.**

**Well come on Mulder look at me.**

**I am and I see a beautiful red head by the name of Dana Katherine Scully with mesmerizing green eyes, lucious lips, awsome figure, cute short legs and well there's some other hot aspects about you...**

**I get the point.**

**HoneyI love you and I would hav hoped to have told you earlier tonight but..**

**You couldn't.**

**It's very hard for me. Im sorry.**

**No sorry needed. Mulder I have just been so confused about all this.**

**Im sorry.**

**Mulder.**

**Yeah? **

**Stop saying sorry.**

**Yes dear.**

**You know I could get used to this, me and you. **

**Together.**

**As it should be.**

**Both leaned in and kissed and only broke it when they desperatly needed air. He started to lean against her and by this time he was practically on top of her while lying back on the couch.**

**Wait a minuet Mulder.**

**What are we going to fast?**

**Not at all, it's just well were not really allowed to have a relationship.**

**Dont worry about it Dana.**

**But Mulder...**

**No buts.**

**He put his finger against her lips.**

**We will work it out. I will talk to Skinner dont worry about it. Promise me you wont worry and promise me that you will always be mine.**

**I promise.**

**Mulder is this really happening?**

**I hope it is because then that would make this a hell of a great way to kick start this new year.**

**Both laugh.**

**No seriously I do hope that this is all real because that would mean that I got my christmas wish eventhough it was six days ago.**

**Your too much Mulder.**

**But you still love me right?**

**Of course. And do you love me?**

**More than anything Dana. Your the love of my life, my soul mate, my lover and best friend.**

**You forgot to say that I was also your constant and touchstone.**

**I didn't forget I was just telling you what I desperatly wanted to get off my chest.**

**Happy new year Mulder.**

**Happy new year Scully.**

**They continued making out but did nothing else. They felt they should at least go out on a date and wait for Mulder's arm to heal before they moved to the next level.**

**They stayed on her couch the whole night and eventually fell asleep around 5:30 with Scully spread across his chest and his hand on her back.**

**Well here it is!!! Like it???? I know it sucks but I really wanted todo this for Egyptian Princess and write it for her birthday. Sorry it sucks :( But if you do like it should I continue or just leave it like this??? Tell me in ur review and if you want me to continue then please please please give me suggestions!!!! Thanks a million!!!**

**Happy Birthday!!!!!**


End file.
